The present invention relates to a compact resistive magnet useful for whole body magnetic resonance studies such as imaging.
The use of electrically excited resistive magnets for magnetic resonance imaging has the advantages of low cost, smaller dimensions and ease of manufacture when compared to superconducting magnets which require the use of a cryogen and superconducting wire. However, resistive magnets are low field strength devices which have to be continuously energized from an external power source during operation and require external cooling to remove the large quantities of heat during operation.
Electrically excited resistive magnets for whole body magnetic resonance imaging become unattractive at field strengths of 0.3-0.4 Tesla and clear bores of 0.8-1.0 meters diameter because of excessive total weight and power consumption, with the power consumption increasing as the square of the required magnetic field strength. A clear bore diameter greater than 0.8 meters is typically required to slide a radio frequency/gradient coil assembly into the magnet bore during assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a 0.3-0.4 Tesla whole body magnetic resonance resistive magnet with reduced magnet weight and power consumption.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a 0.3-0.4 Tesla whole body magnetic resonance resistive magnet using 50-100 kw and weighing less than 7 tons overall weight.